


Noche en casa de Rui

by Ikodo_TokumedaSC



Series: Saving works from W… [1]
Category: MARGINAL#4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Kissing, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikodo_TokumedaSC/pseuds/Ikodo_TokumedaSC
Summary: Los cuatro integrantes de Marginal#4 terminaron por quedarse en el departamento de Rui. ¿Qué cosas podrían ocurrir una noche con cuatro chicos solos en una habitación?
Relationships: Aiba Rui/Kirihara Atom, Implied! Nomura L/Nomura R
Series: Saving works from W… [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123106
Kudos: 1





	Noche en casa de Rui

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy pasando mis viejos fics de wattpad a mi cuenta de Ao3, así que… me disculpo por las burdas habilidades narrativas…

Atom y los mellizos habían terminado quedándose en casa del peliazul. Después de un ajetreado día siguiéndolo, éste había sido muy amable dejando que se quedaran a dormir ahí. Y ya que Rui no tenía futones extra, habían terminado acomodando unas cobijas y sabanas en el suelo, a lado de la cama.

—Bueno, R y yo dormiremos en el suelo, Atom, tú puedes dormir en los sillones —L abrazaba sonriente a su hermano, mientras le señalaba el sofá de Rui a Atom. No había esperado indicaciones del peliazul para apoderarse de la cama improvisada junto a su hermano.

—¿EH? ¡¿Por qué debo de dormir yo en el sofá?! —preguntó Atom con su típica voz.

—No hay más espacio aquí abajo —respondió L, con un tono simplón.

Rui se acercó antes de dejar que la pequeña discusión se extendiera.

—Nadie dormirá en el sofá —sentenció—. Atom-kun, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo.

—¿Enserio? ¡gracias!

L tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar las palabras de Rui, parecía que había estado esperando que la cosa terminara así.

—Bueno, en ese caso~, será mejor dormirnos de una vez, ¿cierto? —Rui no le tomó mucha importancia a la expresión del peliverde mientras hablaba.

Después de terminar de repartir las cobijas, el peliazul apagó las luces.

———

Ya había pasado una hora aproximada desde que todos se habían acostado, pero había una pequeña problemática.

Ambos estaban muy cercas el uno del otro. Esa cercanía no permitía que Atom pudiera conciliar el sueño. Podía escuchar con claridad la respiración del peliazul a sus espaldas. Era mucha la tentación de levantarse y verlo mientras dormía, al final, se dejó vencer por esa tentación.

El rostro de Rui se veía igual de perfecto que cuando estaba despierto. Sus ojos completamente cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos daban una apariencia tan indefensa. Atom no pudo evitar acercarse al rostro de Rui para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Cuando se separó, vio que, por suerte, Rui parecía seguir dormido. Atom pensaba volver a acostarse, pero sintió una mano tirando de él, impidiéndole alejarse. Cuando volteó a ver de qué se trataba, los ojos azules de Rui se cruzaron con los suyos. Estaba despierto.

—¿Rui...?

—Shhh, nos oirán —murmuró, mientras acercaba el rostro de Atom para volver a besarlo con algo de lujuria.

Cuando terminaron el beso, ambos se miraron a los ojos algo sonrojados. En la habitación no se escuchaba ningún sonido además de las respiraciones un poco agitadas de ambos. Al parecer los mellizos seguían durmiendo.

Tratando de ser más que silenciosos, se volvieron a besar con más lentitud y lujuria. Rui mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Atom, provocando un ahogado sonido por parte de éste. Los besos continuaron hasta que el pelirrojo decidió bajar; deslizando su cálida lengua por la pálida piel del chico de cabello azul, hasta llegar al cuello, para comenzar a chupar y morder éste.

Atom succionaba la piel y lamía, tratando a su vez, de no dejar marcas visibles. Rui, por su parte, sujetaba su mano contra su boca para silenciar cualquier posible sonido que saliera de ésta. A este paso, ninguno de los dos se podría controlar.

El pelirrojo desabrochó el pijama de Rui, dejando ver así la piel de su pecho. No perdió tiempo admirando la belleza que proyectaba el cuerpo del peliazul, y pronto se encontró lamiendo y dejando pequeñas mordidas a lo largo del tórax de éste.

— _Ah...A-Atom... nos escucharán —_ trató de advertirle. El pelirrojo estaba succionando uno de sus pezones mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con el otro. Ya era algo difícil acallar los jadeos, pero aún no se podían detener, no querían hacerlo por riesgoso que fuera.

— _Shhh —_ Atom levantó el rostro con un dedo sobre los labios mientras guiñaba un ojo seductoramente. Una sonrisa llena de lujuria se formó en sus labios.

El peliazul se estremeció. La cosa se hubiera detenido mucho antes si él no hubiera provocado al pelirrojo. Rui no saldría fácil de esa. Sólo quedaba seguir de la forma más silenciosa que el placer les permitiera.

———

—Hey, R —llamó el de cabello verde en un susurro-. Te dije que pasaría algo como esto ¿no?

El castaño estaba bastante sonrojado al ver el tipo de relación que sus amigos tenían. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Atom y Rui hicieran cosas como esa.

Estaban ambos mellizos acostados, viendo las acciones de sus amigos mientras fingían dormir.

—No deberíamos continuar aquí —dijo en el mismo volumen de voz. 

La situación sería más bochornosa si los otros descubrían que habían sido vistos.

—Vamos~¿no te gustaría ver si podemos ser más silenciosos que ellos? —con un tono picarón, L se posó sobre su hermano, colocando sus manos a los laterales de la cabeza del castaño.

El rostro de R se puso más rojo aún mientras pasaba saliva.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea aceptar quedarse en casa de Rui.


End file.
